


At the Byer's House

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Nancy is alone with a injured and horny Demogorgon.





	At the Byer's House

Nancy was at the Byers House when Steve came running in again, this time he had Jonathan's spiked bat and he used it to hit the Demogorgon. She screamed as the monster growled at her before turning on Steve. It grabbed him and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious next to Jonathan, who was also unconscious.

The Demogorgon had come to the house because it smelled blood and now it grunted in pain. The injuries it had sustained from the bear trap, the fire and the bat had broken its skin and it bled a black substance. It turned towards Nancy, and it used its telekinesis to lift her in the air, preventing her from grabbing the handgun she was crawling towards.

The monster grunted as it need to heal, and it slowly began to. It was the only one left of his kind, the rest of the monsters that evolved to his stage had been killed or died off. It took several minutes but the monster healed its wounds and studied Nancy.

During the fight, he had clawed at her sweater and shirt, leaving them in rags that hung loosely on her. The monster kept her in the air and it examined her. It moved close to her and started sniffing her intently.

The five parts of its face opened up, showing the rows of teeth in the middle of its mouth. Nancy shrieked in fear and she struggled to move but the monsters hold on her body was strong. The monster responded to her shriek with some loud growls. It grabbed the dangling clothes and ripped them clean off, revealing her sweaty body, all that remained on her chest was her bra.

Nancy screamed in fear, scared of what was going to happen. The monster's face was inches away from her's and the monster began to think. If it was the only one left of its stage, he should reproduce himself, but a female would be needed and Nancy would do just the trick.

It grabbed her by her waist and quickly ripped off her black pants. All Nancy had on was her necklace and her bra and panties. She tried to break his grip around her waist but it wiggled her around. Nancy saw something spring up between the monster's legs and she looked down. What she saw scared her.

The monster was fully hard and its dick had to be 9 inches long. The monster made several clicking sounds before dropping Nancy to the ground and it used its telekinesis to force her on her knees. She screamed knowing what the Demogorgon was about to do. She had sex with Steve nearly a week before and it was her first time, and Steve's dick was nowhere near as big as the monster's.

The head of its dick was less then an inch away from her lips, and it used its telekinesis to force her mouth open. Suddenly, the Demogorgon moved its hips forward and Nancy took in nearly 4 inches of its dick into her mouth. The Demogorgon made her use her tongue and she sat there as she played with the monster's dick in her mouth. Nancy looked up at the Demogorgon and she felt the rush of it using its telekinesis on her. It made Nancy's head start bobbing back and forth taking more and more in with each bob.

She kept doing this for several minutes before she managed to get all 9 inches down her throat and the Demogorgon forced her head to stay there, causing Nancy's eyes to tear up as she gagged and seized on the long meat stick in her mouth. Small tears slid down her eyes as she started to dry heave on the Demogorgon's cock and her body reacted to the dick in her mouth.

Nancy felt her pussy start to moisten, just as Steve had done when he put his mouth there and licked and ate her out. Nancy remembered Steve's finger sliding in and out and then his dick, and Nancy got hornier and hornier. Her tongue kept working, teasing all of the cock and she could feel the Demogorgon fucking her face, it's cantaloupe sized balls slapping her chin.

Seconds later, the Demogorgon screeched three times before Nancy felt its cock pulsate very fast. Before she could think about what was happening, she felt the Demogorgon shoot a line of it's cum straight down her throat. It kept pumping cum until the very sticky substance felt like it was building up in her throat and it pulled its cock back some and continued cumming in Nancy's hot mouth.

She felt the extremely hot cum in her chest and mouth build up until it seemed to much to handle and some of it dripped out of her mouth. She took several minutes to swallow the cum, it remained hot as it passed through her esophagus and down to her stomach. She saw some cum had landed on her tit and the monster noticed it as well.

Nancy felt the Demogorgon controlling her as she moved her hand to scoop up the last bit of sticky black cum and deposit it into her mouth. The cum tasted odd, but it did something to her. She swooned a bit, still feeling the heat resonate in her body. She wanted more, as if the large amount wasn't enough.

The Demogorgon released its control over her body but Nancy sat there, sitting still as a rock. Nancy looked at the Demogorgon's saliva covered dick and she was surprised that she had that much saliva in her mouth. She still had several strands that dangled from her lips to the dick and her hand moved up to stroke it.

She needed more of its cum and she knew just how she would get it. Her hand barely wrapped around the slick girthy 9 inch. She moved her hand back and forth, and she felt the foreskin of the dick move around and she could hear the sounds of her saliva squelching as she rubbed it in.

The monster grunted as it looked at Nancy pleasure it's dick. She looked up at him and quickly spat a glob of saliva, which was quickly rubbed in. She felt her panties become moist and she did what Steve had taught her. She slowly moved her other hand down and she moved her panties aside and she quickly started to rub her pussy. It didn't take long for her to have an orgasm, and her sweet juices spilled out on to her fingers. She brought her hand up and began to stroke the large dick with both hands, rubbing in her juices and saliva together.

It wasn't long until she saw the Demogorgon's balls slowly start to swell, and she felt it take control of her body again. She rose up in the air and felt the Demogorgon's hands grab around her hips and without any warning, forced its slick cock into Nancy's wet pussy. It forced all of its length inside of her and she illicited loud moans as she felt the Demogorgon's dick stretch her pussy to the max. It rammed its dick back and forth repeatedly, she felt it moving her organs around with each thrust.

Her hands moved up to her body and she started playing with her tits, rubbing them around. Nancy took off her bra and threw it behind her as she started to kneed her nipples as the Demogorgon fucked her, she could feel the heat rising in the house and she moaned louder. It grabbed Nancy's legs and wrapped them behind its back as it kept her in the air with its powers.

It wasn't long until she had another amazing orgasm and she felt her juices spill onto the Demogorgon's dick, making it even more slicker. It sped up its thrusting until Nancy could feel the Demogorgon's cantaloupe sized balls smacking her ass. It screeched three more times and it's cock pulsated rapidly and Nancy gasped as she felt the Demogorgon's cum being pumped into her pussy. It kept shooting its cum into Nancy's pussy for nearly a minute before it pulled its cock out and she was moved to her knees. She felt the cum inside her, covering her walls and with each movement, she could feel it inside her womb. The heat was intense as it was when the Demogorgon was pumping its cum down her throat.

She quickly licked the Demogorgon's dick, swallowing the rest of the cum out of the head, and she could taste her pussy on the dick. She tasted rather sweet and she continued to clean the Demogorgon's dick.

She saw the Christmas lights on the walls flicker and suddenly they flew off the wall and felt her body rise up once again. The lights tied her wrists together while another line of lights tied her ankles together, and another line came and she felt her body bend over and the line tied her wrists and ankles together.

She nearly lost her balance but the Demogorgon kept her straight. She whimpered slightly, unaware of what was going to happen. Nancy's whimpers turned into a gasp as she felt the round head of the Demogorgon's dick push into her virgin ass. She tried to move but it didn't help. Nancy closed her eyes as she felt another two inches move in and stretch out her ass. It's dick was still slick with Nancy's saliva, so it was able to slide in further.

As the Demogorgon proceeded to push its cock inside Nancy's tight virgin ass, Nancy moaned as she felt her pussy getting wet again. The Demogorgon wrapped its hands around Nancy's tits and it began to grope them, getting Nancy hornier. The Demogorgon managed to force all nine inches inside Nancy, who's moans had changed from pain to pleasure and begging for it to go faster.

"Fuck my tight ass! Faster! Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She begged.

The Demogorgon seemed to understand Nancy, as it quickly changed its pace to as fast it could slam its nine inch dick inside her. Nancy's body rocked forward with each strong thrust. The Demogorgon fucked Nancy's ass for nearly 10 minutes, not holding anything back before it's balls swelled to the size of cantaloupes once again.

It made the lights untie Nancy's wrists and ankles and quickly the lines moved around so her arms were tied together behind her back while her legs were straddled. She was laying on the cold wooden floor and she shivered as the Demogorgon moved on top of her. It's dick was aimed straight for her pussy and it quickly dropped its hips, once again stretching Nancy's womanhood and she could still feel the previous load of hot cum in her pussy.

The Demogorgon's face opened up and it quickly closed around both of Nancy's tits, and she moaned as she felt a slimy tongue slither out and greet her hard nipples. She could feel pincers on the end of the tongue, which helped wrap and pinch her nipples tightly. Her moans grew louder and louder as the Demogorgon's tongue rubbed her nipples and she so desperately wanted to rub her pussy. Her back arched upwards as the Demogorgon continued to have fun with her tits and Nancy had 3 amazing orgasms in that time.

Minutes after Nancy's third orgasm, she felt her body getting ready for another one, the Demogorgon screeched three times and its long dick pulsated as it had done before. It quickly emptied its cantaloupe-sized balls into Nancy's womb. The intense heat from the first two ropes of cum sent her over the edge and she had her another orgasm. The Demogorgon pumped its cum into her for another minute before pulling its dick out. The lights around her arms and ankles released her and she could move her body. She laid there as she felt the extreme heat of the cum inside her make her dizzy and the Demogorgon leaned over her and opened its face again.

It's slimy tongue slithered out and quickly went down Nancy's mouth, she felt her tongue and the Demogorgon's wrestle slightly for several seconds before she gave up and its tongue went down her throat.

It felt as if it's tongue never ended and it continued to go down her throat, she started to lose the feeling of all of the sticky cum inside her stomach.

The Demogorgon's tongue slid out of Nancy's mouth and it licked her neck several times before moving between her legs. It's slimy tongue slithered out and entered her pussy, and it began to drain its fertilized offspring out of Nancy, ready to be grown.

The tongue made Nancy start to moan and go wild as it moved around, getting all its cum out of her, and she passed out before the Demogorgon was done. When the Demogorgon did finish, it realized she was unconscious just as the other two humans were and it slowly examined her body.

It watched her for several seconds before disappearing into the Upside Down to plant his offspring.


End file.
